1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control device, a message transmission method, and a message transmission program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of social networking services (SNSs) have gained popularity. To use these services, for example, users can send messages to other accounts in the same service, write and post diaries of the users, or browse the diaries or individual information regarding users of the other accounts by acquiring individual accounts of the service and logging in the services using the individual accounts.
In such SNSs, convenience can be achieved when public communication (for example, communication within companies) can be exchanged using usually used private individual accounts. However, when the individual accounts of the SNSs are disclosed in working places, the private behaviors disclosed on the SNSs are also known to senior members or the like of the working places. Thus, disadvantages may occur.
Technologies for keeping individual accounts secret at the time of transmission of electronic mails have been known as technologies of the related art. For example, a technology has been known in which when a message in which the address of a sender is “A” and the address of a destination is “B” is transmitted to a terminal of a user who is the sender, a relay device receives the message, converts the address of the sender and the address of the destination to “A′” and “B′,” respectively, and then transmits the message to a terminal of a user of the destination.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-186804    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-023592
However, in the above-described technologies of the related art, there is a problem that messages may not be exchanged between users using other message communication services while mutual individual accounts are appropriately kept secret. That is, as in the above-described technology of the related art, in the technology for converting addresses and transmitting electronic mails, the electronic mails of the same protocol may not be transmitted without disclosing mutual accounts to both sides. Further, messages may not be transmitted between users using other message communication services. Therefore, messages may not be transmitted and received while individual accounts are kept secret.